


Two Falling Sparks, One Willing Fool

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Blowjobs, Bondage, Coffeeshop AU, Coming Out, D/s, Exhibitionism, Felching, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mo in panties, PDA, Pining, Rimming, Roommates, Shower Sex, Slight Choking, Subspace, Virginity, nervous dej
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Dej is confused, Mo isn’t.Coffeeshop AU where the boys are roommates and Mo is the new barista that catches, well, everyone’s attention.Title from Vance Joy





	1. A Sunday Smile

Dejan doesn’t like to think of himself as someone with routines; he likes spontaneity. Doing the same thing everyday not only sounds boring but also torturous. 

He thinks of this long held principal when he walks into the coffee shop a few blocks from his apartment for the fourth day in a row, and is greeted by name by two baristas. He smiles and says hi back, but the thought of being a regular somewhere makes his skin crawl a bit. He’s been coming here for a long time but never frequently enough to get this familiar. 

The reason he’s back again is well...complicated. He’s had a rough few months with a lot of big life changes including a breakup, and this place is just strangely cozy. He’s never thought a public place could be inviting and relaxing, but somehow this cafe just keeps calling him back. Good food, amazing coffee, nice music, and a quiet place to think and get some work done. 

He likes sitting in the back most days, away from the windows and bustle on the sidewalk. Back here it’s darker, and has large, rustic wooden benches that he shares with others, but they never bother him. He’s content. Maybe he’s just getting older but the familiarity is starting to grow on him. 

This particular day, however, turns out to be different. He’s sat in the back with a latte and a sandwich, getting some work done on his laptop when there’s a shift change. He glances up and actually does a double take. There’s a boy behind the counter he’s never seen before, with a smile that instantly makes Dej smile just as wide. 

He’s laughing at something, his light brown skin a beautiful contrast to his white teeth and the cafe’s all black uniform. He has a mess of curly black hair and a beard to match. Dej especially notices the boy’s muscular arms, and thinks earnestly of how he wants to see the rest. He realizes he’s staring, and tries to go back to his work. 

Dej is confused. He’s never actually been with a man, and never really thought he would be interested. His last breakup was awful, and maybe he’s explored the idea of being bisexual, but seeing this delicious boy has confirmed it. He wants to do things to him he’s never done, and it’s kind of scary.

He packs his stuff up and rushes home, but not without a sweet, accented “have a nice day” from the curly haired boy. Dej guesses he’s from Egypt. 

—————

As soon as Dej is through the door at home he stops hiding his boner and glances down at it disapprovingly. He’s a grown man getting aroused in public by a fully clothed man who said only a few words to him. He needs to chill. 

He heads into the kitchen to get some water, then tries sitting down and playing FIFA to get his mind off things. It works for a bit, but he’s never been good at controlling his thoughts. His mind wanders back to Curly, as he’s started calling him in his mind. He imagines making him laugh, being the cause of that beautiful smile. Kissing him, running a hand through his curls. Kissing his neck- 

At this moment one of his very loud roommates comes in and plops down next to him on the couch.

“FIFA! Let me play with you.” 

“Alex I’m in the middle of a game!” Dej says, grabbing a pillow to hide the boner that is still very much on display.

“Ok next game. Robbo and Virg will want to play too, I’ll get them.” 

Dej rolls his eyes. He just wanted a quiet afternoon at the cafe, but now he has an uncomfortable boner that won’t go away, and he hasn’t even gotten any work done. 

The boys come rushing in, all squeezed in on the couch next to Dej. The closeness, he thinks, is not good for making him feel less aroused. He focuses on the game, and his friends being rambunctious, but every so often his mind wanders back to Curly. How his lips would feel on different parts of Dej’s body, his muscles under Dej’s hands...

“Mate where are you?! Dejan?” Alex snaps his fingers in front of Dej’s face and snaps him out of his trance.

“You ok buddy?” Robbo says, and they all look slightly concerned. 

“I’m fine.” Dej says, sounding rather depressed.

“You have to tell us what’s wrong. Did somebody do this to you? Who was it? I’ll find them.” Virgil says, ready to jump up and go fight someone. Dej thinks they’re all very sweet to be concerned, and smiles a bit. 

“No one ‘did’ anything to me it’s just...I think I have a crush on someone.”

“Who?!” They all shout in unison. Dej laughs.

“New barista at the cafe. Light brown skin, dark features. I had to come home because I couldn’t stop staring.” Dej confesses.

“She sounds perfect for you, mate, let’s go tomorrow and we’ll try to get you a date!” Alex says enthusiastically, rhyming unintentionally. 

“That’s the thing” Dej trails off, not sure how his 3 manly friends would react to knowing that he has a crush on a man. 

“What? Who can you not get a date with? You’re tall, muscular, tattooed, what else could a lady want?” Robbo asks.

“Would a man want all that?” Dej asks, looking at a spot on the floor in front of him.

The boys look at each other for a second, confused.

“Is this barista a man?” Robbo asks as gingerly as he can.

“Yes.”

“Of course he’d go for you, mate. No doubt.” Alex says, slinging an arm around Dejan’s shoulders. 

Robbo and Virg echo Alex’s sentiment, and their words of encouragement mixed with their immediate acceptance of him being into a guy make Dej beam. He should have known his best friends would be supportive, but he doesn’t blame himself for being scared. He’s relieved and terrified all at once. 

“So how are we gonna get you this bloke? What do we know about him?” Alex asks, the game still paused.

“I know he has a beautiful smile, I think he’s Egyptian. Works at the cafe. That’s about it.” 

“Ok we should be able to get his name tomorrow at least. Then we can find him on insta and see what we can find out. See if he’s good enough for our Dej.” Virg chimes in, always protective of his boys. 

“It’s a plan.” Robbo confirms, and they go back to playing their game. 

—————

That night, after they’ve all had dinner and watched some TV, Dej can’t sleep. He keeps thinking of how all his mates know he’s attracted to a man, a man who’s beauty is stuck in his mind, a man they’ll all be seeing tomorrow.

Dej also can’t stop thinking about kissing the boy, making him moan. He lets his hand travel down under his boxer briefs, and sighs when he finally touches himself. His mind instantly goes to undressing the boy, his muscular chest and stomach, his length. Dej has never let himself properly think of a man this way, and it’s making his head spin. 

It doesn’t take long for him to come, although he tries to make it last a bit longer than usual. He cleans up and promptly falls asleep.

—————

The next day they all go to the cafe for lunch, and Dej is beyond nervous. He sees the boy through the window before they go in, and somehow he’s even more breathtaking than he remembers. 

“Is that the bloke?” Alex asks, pointing.

“Yes and please stop pointing.”

“I don’t blame you for having a crush, Dej. He’s hot.” Robbo says, and gets a couple quizzical looks in the process.

“Let’s just go in and order.”

Virg is first to order, properly sizing up the small man behind the counter. 

“Hi sir what can I get you?” Curly asks, smiling as always.

“Mo? Is that short for Mohammed?” Virg asks back, ignoring the question and focusing on the name tag. 

“Yes sir. You can call me Mo.” 

“Okay, Mo, do you live around here?”

“Yeah I just moved in couple blocks down. Do you guys live around here?” 

Dej is silently cringing at the line of questioning, hoping they won’t make Mo too uncomfortable. Mo, he thinks. What a cute name for such a cute boy. 

Virg ignores the question again and orders, letting Robbo walk up to the counter.

“Hi sir what can I get you?” 

“Um...” Robbo actually checks Mo out in a ridiculously obvious way, making Mo blush a little. Robbo finally pulls himself together enough to order a sandwich and a tea, scurrying back to the pickup counter, thoroughly embarrassed.

Alex is next, always the social one. “Hi Mo, sorry about my friends, they don’t get out much. So you’re new to the area? Do you like FIFA?” Robbo and Virg are glaring at him across the shop.

“Oh yes I love that game!” 

“Why don’t you come over after your shift and play with us? It’ll be fun.” 

Dej is trying to mentally will Alex to stop talking, but he can’t say he’s mad when his proposition works.

Mo agrees, and Alex tells him to get Dej’s number so he can give him the address. Dej is almost surprised at Alex’s smoothness.

Dej finally walks up to the counter, a shy smile on his face. “Hi, Dejan is it? What can I get you?”

“I’ll have a large latte and whatever sandwich you recommend.”

“Yes sir.” Mo says distractedly, slowly checking Dej out. Dej purposefully wore a tight t shirt today that perfectly shows off his toned body. Mo seems to notice.

Mo writes the order on a slip but refuses Dej’s money. “On me.” He replies with a wide smile, handing his phone to Dej so he can put his number in. 

“You know, so I can find you and your mate’s place later.” Mo says, handing his phone to the larger man.

Dej puts his number in, glancing up every so often, meeting Mo’s eyes. 

“See you later, Mo.”

“I can’t wait.”


	2. Q&A

The boys all sit down at a bench in the back, smiling at Dej. 

“He’s so into you! He checked you out!” Alex says excitedly, in some kind of shout-whisper. 

“Jesus keep it down!” Dej whispers back, making sure Mo didn’t hear it. 

“He totally wants you, mate.” Robbo agrees. 

They continue to chat until Mo walks over with their orders. “Enjoy, guys.” 

“Mo where are you from?” Alex asks.

“Egypt, sorry my English is not the best.” 

“No, no it’s great. Your accent is sweet.” Dej interjects, making Mo blush a bit. 

“Where are you from, Dejan?” 

“You can call me Dej. I’m from Croatia. My English is not the best either.” 

“Sounds good to me. I like your accent too, Dej.” 

The other boys have their gazes locked on Mo and Dej, who seem to be lost in each other’s eyes. Mo even has a hand on Dej’s shoulder. Alex mentally gives himself credit for being such a good wingman. 

Dej watches Mo walk back to the counter, his ass on display in his tight black pants. He thinks a million dirty thoughts in that moment, the fact that Mo touched him only adding fuel to the fire.

—————

Later that night all the boys are crammed on the couch again when Mo texts that his shift is done. Dej texts back the address, and slight panic sets in. What will they talk about? How is he supposed to not kiss him right away? Dej is used to being around guys most of the time, but not Mo. Mo is different, and he wants him so much it almost aches. 

Dej gets the door a while later and is greeted by an adorable, smiling Mo. He’s in a soft, small t-shirt and tight shorts, and Dej thinks he could drool. But that would be weird, he thinks, so he invites him in. 

He’s greeted loudly from the couch and Dej ushers him toward the kitchen.

“Want something to drink Mo?”

“Do you have iced tea?” 

Dej has to stop from smirking at the cute request, and makes him a cup.

Mo can’t help but notice Dej’s shape when he turns around. His jeans are clinging to him, and his ass is accentuated when he stands on his tip toes to grab the tea bags. Mo’s suddenly regretting wearing such tight shorts.

“Sugar?” Dej asks, catching Mo off guard. They’re only a couple feet apart in the small kitchen, and Mo breathes in Dej’s delicious scent. 

“Oh...yes, please.” He finally replies, looking down.

They join the boys in the living room, sitting together on a loveseat that the other boys seem to forget exists, preferring to be in close quarters on the couch. 

“Mo what position do you like?” Virg asks, referring to FIFA, but Alex has a different interpretation. 

“Virg! Don’t be so crude! Jesus mate.” 

“I was talking about the game, weirdo.” 

Mo blushes, and looks over at Dejan with puppy dog eyes through his lashes. Dej smiles, laughing it off. 

“Ooookay lets play.” Robbo breaks the silence.

They all take turns with the controllers, yelling and really getting into it. Mo, they all notice, is surprisingly talented. At some point when Dej is playing and Mo isn’t, Mo slides a hand onto Dej’s thigh, and they make quick eye contact. Dej swallows hard.

After they play for a while, Virg suggests a movie to wind down. He puts on something foreign with subtitles, and Mo cuddles up to Dej, his head on the larger man’s shoulder. 

“Are you cold?” Dej asks, a bit frozen himself. 

“A little.” 

Dej grabs a blanket and they settle under it together, Dej’s heart racing. Mo is pressed to his side, hand on Dej’s upper thigh, neither paying any attention to the movie.

“Dej?” Mo asks.

Dej turns to Mo and they kiss so softly, lips sliding over each other, Mo letting out a small noise. Mo runs his hand up Dej’s shirt, feeling his abs and chest, eliciting another small noise from both of them. Alex actually whistles at them.

They break the kiss at that and Mo settles down, his arm resting under Dej’s shirt, and they attempt to watch the movie. The other boys have a hard time focusing as well, their little display making everyone a little uncomfortably hard. They’re only human, after all.

“Can we go to your room?” Mo asks, a heavily accented whisper in Dej’s ear that he’ll never forget. 

They both get up, making some excuse about Dej giving Mo a tour of the rest of the place. The boys are not fooled, but manage to stay quiet until they’re out of earshot.

“I’ve never seen two people get so into each other so fast.” Robbo muses.

“He better take care of Dej, I’m sure he’s scared.” Virgil says, looking at the stairs to the bedrooms.

“Oh Virg don’t worry, Dej can take care of himself. Plus I’m sure Mo is scared enough of you after earlier today. You really put the fear of god into him!” Alex says, making them all laugh. 

—————

Meanwhile, Mo and Dejan are in Dej’s room, Mo pushing Dej against the wall, kissing him feverishly. 

“You are so sexy, from the minute you walked in the shop I wanted you.” Mo breathes out onto Dej’s neck.

“I felt the same way, Mo. You are beautiful.” 

Mo moves to undo Dej’s pants, but is stopped.

“Something wrong?” Mo asks, concerned.

“Nothing wrong. I just um. Never been like this with...with a man before.” Dej says, nervousness mixing with arousal in his stomach and making him almost nauseous. 

“Oh Dej, that is so sweet. We don’t have to do anything. Want to just kiss you, that ok?” Mo says, tracing a finger down Dej’s chest and biting his lip. Dej nods.

They keep kissing, moving to sit on the bed, Dej’s hands running through Mo’s thick hair. This is even better than he imagined it, Dej thinks. Mo’s lips and hair are so soft, he’s so sweet and small, but muscular as well. He thinks they could kiss forever and he’d be totally content. 

“You want me to touch you?” Dej asks, glancing down at Mo’s length, clearly very hard, his tiny shorts hiding nothing.

“Not unless you really want to. I can wait.” Mo says, smiling. Dejan’s heart actually flutters at that. Mo is somehow so sweet and hot at the same time, the way he smiles and his eyes crinkle, dick twitching when Dej leans down to kiss his neck. 

They kiss for a while, and Dej asks if Mo wants to watch something on TV, nerves getting the best of him. They browse Netflix cuddled up on Dej’s bed, and finally settle on Kill Bill. Not exactly romantic, but Dej has seen it so many times that it’s almost comforting. 

“So you’ve never been with a man before? Not even a kiss?” Mo asks, curious.

“No, have you?” 

“Yes, I’ve always known.” Mo says, running his hand over Dej’s chest. “Ever since I was a teenager I wanted to be with men. A lot of people from home don’t like it.” 

“Sorry.” Dej says, stroking Mo’s face. He fees a twinge of anger when he thinks about anyone not accepting Mo, this sweet, soft man. 

“Don’t be sorry. You’re lucky your friends are so supportive. They’re nice.”

“Yeah, they are. They like you. I like you too, a lot. And if anyone has a problem with you then tell them to come find me.” Dej says, hugging Mo tightly.

Mo laughs, suddenly feeling very safe in Dej’s arms.


	3. Honeybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want it, baby?”
> 
> “Yes, Mo.”
> 
> “Say please.”
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Kishi Bashi

Mo wakes up when the sun rises, still cuddled close to Dej, both having shed their shirts last night. He savors the feel of Dej’s skin on his, how their muscles feel pressed together. Their legs are intertwined, Mo’s head on Dej’s shoulder. 

“Dej? I have to go to work, maybe you can stop in. See you soon.” Mo says quietly, placing a kiss on Dej’s cheek. 

Mo leaves silently, not wanting to wake any of the other boys. He stops home quickly to shower and change before work, not able to stop smiling. Dej was so sweet to him, the perfect combination of shy and confident, not to mention incredibly fit. Mo may or may not have thought about feeling Dej up in the shower and come hard, breathing heavily. He was hard most of last night so he figured he needed a release before another long day. 

—————

“How can I help you, sir?” Mo says for the 100th time that day. He likes his job, but he just wants to be back with Dejan right now and it’s driving him crazy.

“Hi, Mo!” Alex yells, all four boys walking through the door and making Mo light up. 

“Hi boys! Hi Dej.” He says, so relieved to see him. They all come up and order, and Mo’s supervisor tells him he can take his break, so he goes and sits with the boys.

Dej pats the seat next to him, and Mo slides in, Dej’s arm going around him immediately. 

“You two are quite cute.” Virg says, slightly uncharacteristically. 

They both look a little embarrassed, but Mo kisses Dej nonetheless. It’s not a terribly long kiss, but they both feel it in the pit of their stomachs.

“You free after work?” Dej whispers into Mo’s ear, hand on his thigh.

“Yes, Dej. Can’t wait.” Mo replies, sending a chill up Dej’s spine. 

—————

Mo shows up later at Dej’s door with flowers and chocolates, and Dej thinks it might be the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He didn’t think people actually did that, and seeing Mo smile behind them is just too much. 

“Mo, you’re too cute. Come in.”

“Wanted to treat my baby. Your smile is worth it.” Mo says, grinning. 

Mo sits on the couch, Dej on the floor between his legs, and they all take turns playing Mario Kart. Mo and Dej are the most competitive, yelling back and forth especially when blue shells are used. 

Mo fits in incredibly well to their little group, Dej thinks. He jokes with the boys, plays well, and it just feels right having him around, like he’s been here forever. Not to mention he rubs Dej’s shoulders when he’s not playing, and his hands feel like they possess actual magic.

One round, however, Alex gets on Dej’s nerves and he gets visibly annoyed. Mo slides down to the floor next to him and kisses him.

“Shh Dej, settle down.” Mo says, slowly feeding him a piece of chocolate that he brought. Dej locks eyes with Mo, and upon seeing his sweet smile, relaxes more than he thought he could in moments like this. He does have somewhat of a temper, and he’s never been good at controlling it. Mo knew just what to do, somehow, to calm him down. The other boys look on in amazement.

“Thanks Mo, sorry.” Dej says, a little embarrassed. 

“It’s ok baby.” Mo says, kissing him again. 

They keep playing for a while, the boys still not believing the calming effect Mo has on Dej. Usually there’s no calming him down. 

—————

Later in Dej’s room, they’re both a bit more relaxed than the previous night, cuddling up quickly and settling into a deep kiss. Mo moves to straddle Dej’s lap, Dej’s back pressed to the headboard, both men giggling.

“I like when you fed me earlier.” Dej says, glancing at the box of chocolates next to the bed.

“Oh yeah?” Mo says giggling, leaning forward to kiss the older man. He grabs a piece, slowly bringing it to Dej’s lips, teasing him a bit. 

“You want it, baby?”

“Yes, Mo.”

“Say please.”

“Please.” Dej says after some contemplation, deciding that giving Mo what he wants would feel better than not. It pays off, a large smile spreading across the smaller man’s face. He finally feeds Dej the piece, closely watching his mouth, the way his lips wrap around Mo’s fingers. Mo kisses him again, grinding down into his lap a bit.

“You hard for me? Can feel you.” Mo says, pushing down harder.

“Mo...” Dej trails off, head spinning.

“Don’t worry, don’t have to do something you don’t want. Just like feeling you. Want me to stop?” Mo says, always thoughtful.

“No, please, don’t stop. Feels so good.” 

“Can I see you in undies?” Mo asks, and Dej nods, “As long as I can see you in yours.”

They both pull their shirts off, Mo standing up to slowly undo his pants, teasing as always.

“You want to see?” Mo asks, standing inches from Dej, who’s sitting on the edge of the bed, almost drooling. He nods.

“Tell me what you want to see.” Mo commands.

“You, Mo. Want to see you.”

“Be more specific, Dej.” Mo says, still teasing at his zipper, tilting Dej’s gaze up to his with a couple fingers under his chin.

“Want to see your cock, your ass. Want it in my face.” Dej whines out, dick hard and leaking already.

“So dirty, Dej.” Mo purrs out, finally pulling his pants off, revealing his incredibly tight boxer briefs and painfully obvious erection. He traces it with his fingers, playing with it. Dej swallows hard, gaze permanently fixed on the smaller man.

“Let me see you now.” Mo says, pulling Dej to his feet and sitting down on the bed, waiting expectantly. 

Dej is confident in his body, he’s just never shown it to a man before, at least not like this. Mo is leaned back on his elbows, licking his lips every so often, eyes scanning Dej’s body hungrily. His dick is barely contained in his underwear, a wet spot forming. Dej almost forgets what he’s supposed to be doing.

“Dej? You undress for me?” Mo asks, accent thick and grammar out the window at this point. Dej thinks his accent is one of the sexiest things about him, and he quickly obeys.

“Yes, sir.” Dej unzips slowly, trying to put on somewhat of a show. He failed to mention to Mo that he’s not actually wearing underwear, so he’s stalling. He wasn’t planning anything, he just never wears underwear. Mo is more than a little shocked when he sees Dej’s massive length spring out of his jeans. 

“Fuck, Dej. Fuck.” Is all he can manage before getting rid of his own undies so he can touch himself to the sight. 

“Fuck.” Dej replies back, somewhat lost, unable to get his limbs to move. He’s stuck watching Mo’s hand move over his length, very aware that this is a new experience.

“You ok Dej?” Dej nods. “Touch yourself for me.” The larger man hesitantly moves his hand to his dick, jumping a little at the contact. Mo looks up at Dej innocently.

“Can I taste?” 

Dej nods again. 

“I’m gonna need some words, Dej.”

“Want you to taste me, please Mo.”

“Get on the bed.”

Dej obeys and lays down, back against the headboard once again. 

“Much better.” Mo says, leaning down and touching Dej’s thighs, scratching them lightly and giving Dej goosebumps. He touches everywhere first, finally moving his hands to Dej’s length, eliciting a moan from both men. Mo is so incredibly sexy like this, Dej thinks, his eyes dark, his hair messier than normal. 

Mo moves his head down to take Dej in all the way, making the larger man let out a loud moan. Mo immediately starts a quick pace, drooling all over Dej’s length. 

“Fuck Mo, Jesus Christ.” Dej breathes out, sliding his hand into Mo’s soft curly hair. Mo moves to touch Dej’s balls, then down to graze his hole. Dej gasps and moves away a bit.

“You ok love?” 

“Yeah, don’t stop. Please.”

Mo continues to touch Dej’s rim tentatively, looking up every so often to make sure everything’s still ok. Dej is focused in on Mo’s face, dick twitching every time they make eye contact. Mo is just so beautiful, he’s pretty sure he’d let him do anything to him at this point. 

Mo moves his finger up to his mouth and gets it wet, and Dej thinks it might be one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. But then again he thinks that about every new thing he sees Mo do. 

Mo brings his hand back to Dej’s entrance and slides a finger in, only a little surprised at the incredible tightness. Dej groans and so does Mo, but Mo knows they’ll have to go slowly if this is gonna work.

“Such a good boy, Dej. So tight for me.” Mo’s accent is so thick, his dick hanging heavy between his legs, and Dej has to zone out so he doesn’t just come. 

Dej lets out a string of curses as Mo adds another spit-slicked finger, curling them up a bit. 

After a long time of both men being impatient Mo grabs the lube, thinking that if they don’t fuck soon they’ll both pass out. He pushes Dej’s legs close to his chest and kisses him before teasing his rim with his length, making the older man moan. He slides in slowly, making sure Dej isn’t hurting too much. 

When he’s finally in al the way, they kiss again deeply, and Mo starts moving a bit. Dej never really thought about how ridiculously fucking good it would feel to be fucked like this; feeling filled up, taken care of.

“So beautiful, Dej. Feel so good.” Mo breathes out, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead in what Dej thinks is both sexy and adorable. Mo is almost too much to look at like this, and he doesn’t think he can last long, even if no one touches him. 

Mo increases his speed and hits Dej’s prostate over and over, skin slapping skin. 

“I’m not gonna last, Mo.” Dej says, a little deflated.

“Wanna see you come for me, Dej. Want it so bad.” Mo says, wrapping a hand around Dej’s length, and Dej only lasts a few more seconds, coming hard all over himself and Mo’s hand.

“So good for me, so hot Dej. Want me to fill you up?” 

“Yes, please sir, please come for me.”

Mo comes long and hard, Dej loving the feel of his dick twitching inside him. They kiss once again before Mo pulls out, settling down between Dej’s legs.

“Gotta clean my baby up.” He says, tongue sipping inside Dej’s hole.

“Jesus Christ.” Is all Dej can get out, amazed at how dirty Mo is, how passionate he is. His beard feels so good too, it’s almost too much. Mo laps up a good amount of his own come from Dej’s hole and moves back up to kiss the larger man. The kiss is intense, and Dej thinks idly that they taste quite good together.

After a hesitant separation, Mo pulls Dej up and towards the shower. They run quickly across the hallway to avoid being seen, unable to stop kissing for more than a few seconds.

Once the water’s hot they jump in, and Mo pushes Dej against the shower wall leaving his ass exposed.

“Wanna taste you again.” Mo says in a low voice, already dropping to his knees.

Dej’s dick is quickly filling up again at the thought. He feels Mo’s hands gently spread him apart, eliciting low groans from both men.

“So pretty Dej. Taste so good.” 

Mo presses his face to Dej, savoring the feeling of wet skin. He licks wide strips over Dej’s hole, moaning into it, sending vibrations up Dej’s spine. He prods his tongue inside, moving it around as much as he can. Dej feels lightheaded, both from the steam and the attention. 

“Face me, get on your knees, Dej.”

Dej obliges immediately, and is suddenly very close to Mo’s leaking dick. 

“Gonna take it?” Mo asks, sliding his tip along Dej’s lips.

Dej swallows hard and nods. He’s not sure he’s ever been this turned on, or so willing to do whatever someone tells him. Usually he’s the one in charge, but this is all so new. It’s almost like Mo has him under a spell. Or maybe it’s just subspace. He’ll figure it out later.

He opens his mouth willingly. “Hands behind your back, slut.” Dej’s hands fly back and clasp together.

Yep, definitely subspace. 

Mo grabs the back of Dej’s head and slides in easily, hitting the back of his throat. Mo growls and increases his speed, Dej taking it like a champ. 

“Such a good boy for me, mouth feels so good.” Mo says in between thrusts, Dej’s eyes watering a bit, both from the praise and the choking. 

“Gonna come down your throat, you gonna take it all? Want me to fill you up?” 

Dej nods as best he can, his own dick twitching, untouched. Mo comes hard again, and it’s almost painful. He holds Dej’s face close, and really does come down his throat. Dej is almost a little sad he didn’t get to properly taste it.

Mo pushes Dej backwards so he’s on his back, grinning. Dej is almost a little scared. Mo hasn’t shown a hint of tiredness or slowing down, and he kind of has a crazed look in his eyes. Dej would be more concerned if the horniness wasn’t overriding every other emotion he could possibly feel right now. 

“You’re gonna fuck me. Gonna ride you.” Dej can’t really say anything, he’s kind of shocked and his heart is racing, so he nods.

“I need words, Dej. Now.” 

“Sorry Mo, yes please let me fuck you.”

Mo positions himself on top and slides Dej’s length in, clearly having done this before, and he didn’t even need any prep. He’s still incredibly tight nonetheless, and Dej can’t control himself. He grabs Mo’s hips and slams him down, fucking up into him violently. 

“Fuck” they say in unison, and Dej suddenly snaps out of his sub mindset. He wants to wreck this boy.

He pushes himself up and flips them over, Mo now on his back. The water is still on, they’re not quite in the stream but somewhere near it. Still, the heat is making them both sweatier than usual. 

“Fuck, Dej, feels so good.”

Dej slides a hand around Mo’s throat, gripping just tightly enough to make Mo’s eyes go wide. The larger man leans down and kind of growl/whispers in what Mo assumes is Croatian. He doesn’t speak the language but the message was pretty clear. 

Dej continues a bruising pace, holding Mo’s muscular thighs up by his chest. 

“Gonna fill you up, little one. Make noise for me.” 

Mo’s head spins at the name, and he moans low, clenching around Dej as best he can. Dej comes holding Mo close, Mo feeling every pulse inside him. 

They both collapse for a moment, completely spent. Dej can’t remember the last time he came so hard, not to mention twice in a row. Mo’s still smiling at “little one” and hopes that it’s not just a one time name.

They reluctantly get up and quickly shower, heading back to Dej’s room still naked. At this point neither man cares if the roommates see, they’re too tired. 

They collapse into bed and cuddle once again, Dej kissing the top of Mo’s head before promptly falling asleep, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for a couple scenes taken from Mo and Dejan’s Bezzies video which, if you haven’t seen, what are you doing reading this? Go watch it.


	4. None in Memory Could Compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo smiles again, one of those signature grins, and kisses Dej. “Love.” Mo repeats, liking the sound. “Love.” He says again in between kisses, and Dej thinks he could cry.
> 
> A fluffy installment with some light bondage 🙃

The next morning Dej wakes up before Mo for once, unable to stop staring at the smaller man’s face. He’s so peaceful, beautiful. He pulls Mo in close, kissing his forehead, his nose, his cheek. 

“Morning my love.” 

Mo smiles, eyes still closed. “Morning.” His eye’s suddenly open. “Love?” 

Dej swallows, blushing a little. 

Mo smiles again, one of those signature grins, and kisses Dej. “Love.” Mo repeats, liking the sound. “Love.” He says again in between kisses, and Dej thinks he could cry. Could, but won’t. Instead he pulls Mo in tighter, kissing him deeply, tongues sliding together. 

They lazily make their way downstairs for breakfast, both starving. Alex is already in the kitchen making eggs and toast.

“Uh, hi guys.” He says, chuckling. 

“Morning.” Dej says, mostly at Mo, pushing him against the counter and kissing him again. They’re both almost naked, tiny boxer briefs the only thing separating them. 

“Oy, I don’t need to see that.” Alex says, voice annoyed but not taking his eyes off the pair. They really are breathtaking together; both so fit, Mo slotting perfectly into Dej’s body, dark skin a beautiful contrast to light.

“Your toast is burning.” Robbo says cheekily, making Alex snap out of it. Mo and Dej are still kissing, unable to keep their hands off each other. 

“Do you two want breakfast? Can you even hear me?” Alex says, flipping his eggs.

“Yes, we want breakfast. Sorry.” Dej apologizes for he and Mo’s display, but that doesn’t mean he stops. 

“Jesus.” Virg says, joining the viewing party. 

Mo blushes, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. Dej finally pulls away and grabs some juice for everyone. Mo quickly moves his hands to cover his boner, Dej apparently not caring about hiding his. 

The rest of the boys still have their eyes on Mo, his thick muscular thighs, tiny undies...

“Hey, stop staring at Mo, you vultures.” Dej wraps his arms around Mo, kissing him again, hands sliding down to his ass. “Mine.” 

—————

Later Dej is back at the cafe, making eyes at the hot barista who just so happens to be his.

He’s seated in his favorite spot in the back trying getting some work done, sipping a latte and finding himself actually doodling in the margins of his notebook. Mo makes him feel like a teenager again and he kind of loves it. 

He makes his way to the counter to order yet another muffin.

“Free after work?”

“For you, always.” 

“Good, I made us reservations at a place uptown, I’ll pick you up at 7.” Mo smiles at Dej’s chivalry. “Wear a suit, and these.” Dej slides an impossibly tiny pair of red panties across the counter, prompting Mo to quickly grab them and shove them in his pocket. 

“Dej!”

“See you then, Mo?”

“See you then.”

—————

That night at dinner, things are...well if Dej had to describe it, perfect. Mo looks indescribably hot in a suit, and knowing he’s wearing panties under it makes it almost impossible to get all the way through dinner. 

Not to mention the way the dim lights and candles make Mo’s eyes literally twinkle. His smile alone is enough to light up a room but there’s something about him in this light that feels kind of magical. Dej is so lost in Mo’s eyes that he almost doesn’t notice their food arrive.

They order a couple things to share, and Mo can’t help but feed Dej. He remembers vividly the first time he fed him, the dark look in Dej’s eyes, the way his lips felt. Mo brings a small forkful to Dej’s lips, watching intently. They lock eyes as Dej takes the bite, sending a chill up Mo’s spine. He could swear they’re the only two in the entire restaurant. 

They keep eating and chatting, Dej learning more about Mo’s family back in Egypt, his favorite foods and movies, places he’d like to visit. He makes a mental note to take Mo to every place on the list. Someday at least. 

Mo learns that Dej has a brother back in Croatia, and thinks how nervous he’d be to meet Dej’s family. He takes a second to himself to acknowledge the fact he’s never met any of his boyfriend’s families, never really wanted to. But Dej is so, so different. He wants to know everything about him, meet everyone who’s important to him. 

They finish up dessert, feeding each other the whole time, unable to break eye contact for more than a few seconds. Dej has his foot up Mo’s pant leg, rubbing idly. 

Dej doesn’t think he’s ever moved as fast as when Mo asked, “Wanna go back to yours?”

—————

Mo is ravenous as soon as they close the car door, reaching for Dej’s pants and undoing them before the older man even has a chance to protest. 

“Do you always go commando?” Mo asks dreamily, Dej’s dick already halfway in his mouth. 

“Fucking Christ. Yes I do.”

Mo takes Dej all the way in, and Dej thinks that if he died in a car crash right now it might be the best possible way he could go. But he wouldn’t do that to Mo, so he tries to focus on the road. 

“Dej, want you so bad, not touching you for so long is torture.” 

“Almost home little one. Wear those panties I gave you?”

“Yes, a little small though.”

“Can’t wait to see.”

—————

As soon as they’re inside the door Mo jumps on Dej, kissing his neck and undressing him. It takes everything Dej has not to give in, but he has slightly different plans for their evening.

He grabs Mo’s wrists and pushes him back roughly into the wall. “I’ll tell you what to do and when, Mo. Understand?” 

Mo nods, suddenly feeling very small. Very small and deliriously horny. 

They move into the bedroom and Dej pushes Mo onto his back, eyes incredibly dark. “You’re such a slut, teasing me all through dinner. You wanna come so bad don’t you?”

“Yes Dej, so much, want you.”

Dej instructs Mo to strip, savoring every inch of skin song the way. The smaller man slowly pulls his tight black pants down revealing the tiny red panties, already wet and barely containing his boner. Dej almost drools.

“So fucking hot, Mo.” He says, now naked himself, sitting against the headboard and pulling Mo down to straddle him. Mo makes tiny circles with his hips, grinding down onto Dej and moaning. The sight is maybe the most obscene thing Dej has ever seen in his life. His length is pushing up between Mo’s cheeks, smooth silk of the panties a delicious contrast to Mo’s skin. 

As always, he gets kind of lost in Mo and forgets his agenda. When he remembers he flips Mo over onto his back and pins him by the wrists. 

“Gonna wreck you, little one. Can’t wait to fuck that pussy.”

“Dej, fuck, please fuck me, please.” A deep blush has spread across Mo’s cheeks, pupils huge. 

“So polite for such a slut. I think you need to beg a little more, what do you want Mo?”

“Want you to fill me up, need it, please sir.”

Dej moves up to straddle Mo’s face, teasing his cock at the smaller man’s lips, spreading his precum. 

“Take it like a good boy, wanna hear you.” He says, finally sliding in. Mo does as he’s told and moans around it, choking a little bit but managing to take it all. Dej leans forward and fucks into Mo’s mouth at a bruising pace, saliva spilling out of Mo’s mouth, a litany of swears out of Dej’s. 

The larger man pulls out slowly and moves back down to make out with his boy, all tongues and heat. He decides to tie Mo up, wrists together and feet spread apart. If Mo didn’t know better he would be scared.

Dej takes a moment, well, several moments to enjoy the view. He has the most breathtaking man he’s ever seen tied up, wearing red panties, and completely at his mercy. 

He starts by lightly touching Mo’s feet, then ankles, then shins and calves. The touches send shivers up Mo’s spine and coax beautiful moans past his lips. Dej lightly scratches the same areas, moving up to Mo’s thighs at a teasingly slow pace. 

Mo is almost vibrating, unable to move much because of his restraints. He’s fruitlessly moving his hips up in search of some kind of friction he won’t find, and feeling helpless. 

“Dej please, please touch me.”

“I am touching you Mo.”

Mo rolls his eyes, surprised that some of Dej’s signature sass can come through even in moments like this. 

“Dej you know what I mean.” Mo whines, moving his hips for emphasis.

“Oh I know what you mean? Maybe if you were more patient I’d help you out. Don’t make another noise.” Dej sounds serious, and since he’s the one who’s tied up, Mo complies. 

Dej moves to touch and scratch Mo’s hands, wrists, forearms. Mo struggles to stay silent when Dej rakes his nails over the smaller man’s chest, leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth. 

A small whine escapes Mo’s throat as Dej’s tongue circles the pink flesh, unable to keep quiet any longer.

“Excuse me Mo, I believe I told you to keep quiet, didn’t I?” 

“I’m sorry sir, just feels so good.”

Dej slaps Mo suddenly, snapping Mo out of his haze. “Do as you’re told or I’ll leave you tied up like this all night.” 

Mo’s heart is racing, realizing that Dej hitting him has turned him on more than almost anything else tonight.

“Like that, huh?” Dej asks, noticing Mo’s dick twitching through the thin fabric of the panties, a large wet spot spreading by the second. Mo stays quiet. 

“You can answer me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dej’s eyes get darker somehow, and he moves to pull the panties off his boy. Well, rip them off. Mo’s cock finally springs free, the smaller man letting out a relieved sigh. 

“You like being hurt, don’t you? Want me to hurt you, Mo?” 

Mo swallows hard and nods, a little afraid, a lot turned on. Dej slaps Mo again, once in the face and then on his cock, eliciting another high whine from Mo. 

“Stay fucking quiet.” Dej says, punctuating his command with another hard slap to Mo’s leaking cock. He balls up the ripped panties and shoves them in Mo’s mouth, hitting his dick once again. Mo is dangerously close to coming, and has to use all his energy to delay it. 

Dej quickly unties Mo’s feet and pushes his legs up, sliding in with incredibly little prep, eliciting a primal, if muffled, scream from Mo; Dej idly thinks that if any of the roommates are home they’ll surely think Mo is being murdered. 

The pain ignited something in Mo, though, and he comes untouched all over his stomach and chest, muscular arms pulling at his restraints as hard as they can. Dej gets lightheaded watching the display, and it doesn’t take long for him to come either. 

Mo writhes around the whole time whining, the feeling of Dej filling him up as he’s coming himself too much to handle. Dej keeps fucking Mo until there’s nothing left to give him, filling him to the brim and then some. 

It takes a while for them both to come down, Dej gently untying Mo and kissing the bruises that are forming, whispering soft praise into his ear. 

—————

Once they’re cleaned up and showered, cuddled together close, Mo starts to cry a little bit into Dej’s chest.

“What’s wrong, little one? You ok, you hurt?”

“I’m good Dej, so good. So, so good that it’s scary.”

“Why are you scared my love?”

Mo’s silent for a while, looking up at Dej through thick eyelashes, more terrified than he’s ever been.

“I love you, Dejan. So stupidly much. I love you so much.” He says, voice struggling to not break.

Dej laughs and sighs in relief. “I love you too Mo, of course.” He says, kissing his boy. “I think I knew from day one. You’re my person.”

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for the cafe is a little place in brighton, ma that I was a regular at for a long time. It was a place of comfort when everything was changing, and where I had my first date with my boyfriend. A place I go back to from time to time, when I need some familiarity.


End file.
